Bliss
by Undead Gothic Princess
Summary: My Version of the wedding and their first time. Reviews please, even though i know its awful. Lemon, enjoy x
1. 1 Heavenly day

**Heavenly Day**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, that privilege is Stephenie Meyer's. **_

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice called through the door.

"Yes Alice, but can you come in and button me up?" I replied, my voice giving off an edge of nervousness. Alice walked in and started to push each delicate silk button through each hole, while trying to calm my nerves.

"Bella, don't worry, you look beautiful and Edward is gonna drop dead when he sees you!" she squealed excitedly, "and you are really going to enjoy tonight. Oh, I'll have the tissues ready for the reception!" she added with a grin and went to grab my bouquet.

I looked into the full length mirror which Alice had brought into Edward's room this morning so I could see the finished product, I had to take a step back, I didn't even recognise myself, I looked beautiful.

My hair was half pinned up in a slight quiff with my tiara placed on top, loose curls surrounded my face and disappeared over my shoulders, and the dress. Oh my god the dress. The pure white fabric clung to my slender frame from my chest to my waist, fanning out in a soft netting material from my waist down. It looked like something out of a fairytale, with my simple silver necklace with a blue sapphire heart and matching studs, I felt like a princess but still nervous of what Edward might think.

"Here Bella," she handed me a bouquet of white roses with forget-me-nots twisted through them in random places, " you look so amazing, if I could I would cry" she finished, hugging me with a human amount of strength thankfully.

"Bella honey, are you ready? Its going to start soon" Charlie called as he opened the door. I walked to him and took his hand,

"come on dad, let's make an honest woman of me" I chuckled lightly, trying to relieve his tension, We walked down the stairs with Alice holding my trail behind me. Rosalie, Angela and Jasper were waiting outside by the front door, waiting for me so we could all go to the church together, they all gasped in unison as I came down the stairs which made me blush and begin to feel self-conscious.

We arrived at the church and could hear a piano being played softly, a tune I recognised, _it was my lullaby!_, my Edward was so sweet, the melody instantly washed away all my fears and nervousness, replacing it with joy and happiness. Alice knew she didn't need to ask how I was feeling, she could see how happy I was just by seeing my face.

"Edward thought you'd like to hear it when you arrived" she said, dry sobbing, she seemed to be so emotional at the moment.

Rosalie and Angela floated down the aisle first in dresses of baby blue and baskets of forget-me-nots, which they dropped on there way to the alter, then Alice followed wearing a silk royal blue dress and a small bouquet of white roses.

"Ready?" my dad asks as Alice reaches the alter, already knowing the answer.

"Always" I say, confidence strong in my voice for once.

My lullaby fades away to be replaced by violins playing a soft wedding march and I start to ascend up the aisle towards the alter, to my future, to my soul mate.

Charlie kisses me on the cheek, tears swimming in his eyes as he whispers to me "I love you Isabella" and goes to sit with my mother and Phi. I take Edward's hands and Emmett starts the service.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are here today to witness the joining of this loved up pair in holy matrimony..." he said, receiving a few laughs in typical Emmett style. Some time later he stated "...it is now time to recite the vows which Edward and Bella have written themselves. Edward, if you would like to continue"

Edward took an unneeded breath and poured his heart out in a gentle and calm voice, "Isabella Marie Swan, when we first met I found you fascinating. I knew you weren't like everyone else when I caught your eye across the canteen on your first day, I thought we could never be friends because I would hurt you, I did hurt you once but you still forgave me and I will be making it up to you for the rest of eternity. I glad we became friends and more. You have made me whole once again when I thought nothing could heal the pain in my heart. Thank you, I'll never stop loving you.". I could see a few people with tears in their eyes, as Edward finished his vows and kissed my hand, "Bella, if you'd like to say your vows" Emmett almost whispered, looking my teary eyes.

I looked at Edward's smiling face and started to speak "Edward, when we first met, I was drawn to you. I couldn't keep away from the mysterious Edward Cullen like everyone advised and I don't regret it, not for a second. When you left I never gave up hope because I knew in my heart we were meant to be. I know I can never heal the wound you parents left but I want to try. I'll be the one who loves you every second of every day, for eternity. I'll love you always, no matter what." I recited, speaking what my heart truly felt.

We exchanged rings and then Emmett's booming but joyful voice filled the church "I now pronounce you husband and wife, welcome to the family Bella and Edward, you may now kiss your bride!" he chuckled.

Edward's hand went to the side of my face, he leaded closer to me and pressed his soft lips to mine, I snaked my arms around his neck as his arms went around my waist but all too soon we broke apart to the sounds of applause. He took my hand and we walked down the aisle and out to the white limo, we slid in and waved to people as we were driven to the reception, I rested my head on Edward's shoulder during the ride.

"I loved your vows, they were exactly the right thing to say" I said, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you love, I meant every word and I always will" he whispered to me, kissing my forehead.

5 minutes later we arrived at the reception, as we walked in I noticed Jasper on a small stage and a piano off to the right, Edward led me to the dance floor as Jasper said "Ladies and Gentlemen, the bride and groom will now have their first dance" and Jasper began to sing one of my favourite songs.

_The strands in your eyes That colour them wonderfulStop me and steal my breathEmeralds from mountainsThrust towards the skyNever revealing their depthTell me that we belong togetherDress it up with the trappings of loveI'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lipsInstead of the gallows Of heartache that hang from above_

"oh Edward, how did you know?" I asked, loving the choice of song. "I reminded me of how I feel about you" he chuckled "...and Alice saw it". We danced to the rest of the song, everyone was watching us but I didn't care one bit, I kissed him repeatedly, showing him how happy I was.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulderI'll be love suicideI'll be better when I'm olderI'll be the greatest fan of you life _

As Jasper sung the last lines of the song, Edward and I stopped swaying and he pressed his nose to mine "I love you" he whispered, but still loud enough for everyone to hear as I heard most people sigh exclaiming "_aww" _which made me giggle as I replied "I love you too Mr. Cullen" with more sighs coming from the background, we both clapped Jasper for his wonderful performance, Edward gave him a hug as he approached us and I kissed him on the cheek. We went and sat at the table as I was abit tired from dancing, I went to sit on my chair but Edward pulled me onto his lap and handed me a drink.

" This is perfect, I'm glad I agreed to marry you, it's the best decision of my life" I breathed, taking a sip of my orange juice and resting my head against his chest, this was it, pure heaven. I was suddenly pulled out of my peaceful state by my mother's voice "Bella honey, congratulations, you looked beautiful and I'm so happy for you" she started to cry with Phil's arm on her shoulder, I stood up and hugged her, "Thanks mum, please don't cry" I hated it when my mother cried, Renee was always a teary person at a wedding or something, but I left Phil help her, he took her to get a drink and hopefully calm her down.

"May I have this dance?" Charlie asked me, holding out his hand, I looked towards Edward and he nodded with a smile on his face.

"I'd love to Charlie" I giggled

"hey, you may be married but its still dad" he laughed

He lead me out to the dance floor and Jasper's voice echoed through the microphone, "ok guys, Edward would like to say a few words, all yours Eddie" he said

"Thank you Jasper, the father of the bride and my lovely wife will now be dancing. I'd like to play a song for a father and his daughter."

Edward stepped off the stage and sat at the piano, his talented fingers touched each key lightly as he started to play my lullaby.

"I love this song, my lullaby, he played this for me when I first met his family" I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the twinkling melody.

"Ed-Edward composed this?" Charlie asked me, shock evident on his face

"yes dad, he wrote it for me because he wanted to put his feeling into something he loves"

"wow, its amazing! Has he ever thought about music as a career? He could go far!" he exclaimed, eager for his son-in-law to go far.

"Dad, Edward doesn't want to be famous or anything, he wants to be a doctor like Carlisle" I said as the song ended, "Thank you for the dance dad, it was amazing. I love you" I said, kissing his cheek, Edward came up behind me then.

"I hope she behaved herself," Edward said to my dad in a polite but joking voice, "thank you for being here Charlie, it means a lot to both of us" he said, changing his tone to a serious voice.

"I won't deny I wasn't happy at first, but I know you'll treat her right" he said more to Edward than me.

"TOASTS!" someone shouted from one of the tables, Edward and I went and sat down, ready for the toasts. Charlie stood up first, looking strong but we could all see right through his mask, he was in pain to see his little girl grow up and find someone she loved and who loved her back, meaning he had to give her up.

"Bella," he started, "I've watched you grow since the day your mother brought you home to me, even though I missed a lot of time I was lucky enough that you've lived with me for the last two years. We've had some problems and some disagreements but I wouldn't change it for the world. When Edward left you, you were a mess but he came to his senses and realised that what's best for both of you is to be together. To Edward and Bella, may you have many more happy years than me and Renee! Well, all that's left to say is, Edward, son, Welcome to the family!" with that he sat down and buried his face in a napkin.

Next up was Carlisle, he stood just like Charlie with a gleaming smile on his handsome face, "When Edward became part of our family, he was unhappy, everyone could tell, no matter how hard he tired, he couldn't understand why his parents had died and he'd lived. We didn't think he could be happy again. That was until he met Bella. They are truly in love and I know they will be together forever. Edward and Bella!" he said, finishing off with raising his glass and everyone following.

The last person to toast us was Emmett, he stood up and I knew instantly that he'd have us laughing or crying. "Bella, before you moved to town Edward was a moody twat! He acted like a 70 year old virgin with constipation" when '_Smack'_ right on cue Rosalie hit him around the head amidst gales of laughter "ok, ok I'll be nice, but honestly, it was horrible to be around him because he was never happy, we knew something was missing. Amongst a house full of happy couples, he was an odd one out so he spent a lot of time on him own, wandering through the woods. But the day he met you, he changed and changed for the best. He had a sparkle in his eyes, he had a wash more often therefore he smelt better, ouch! He was so happy that I could nick his CD's and he didn't even care! I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you, thank you Bella for teaching my brother how to live again." and he sat down.

I was overwhelmed, I burst into tears in front of everyone, Edward noticed straight away and pulled me onto his lap, planting a kiss onto my forehead and rocking me back and forth gently.

"Shh Bella, its ok" he chuckled in my ear "She's fine everyone, Emmett just seems to know how to get Bella" he said to the on-looking guests. "Calm down love, you ok now?" he asked as my sobs subsided.

"Emmett," I said, as I got off Edward's lap, grabbed his hand and walked over to him, "thank you, that was very sweet" and I hugged him, to show him I really was grateful.

"That's ok sis, I knew I could make you cry! Cough up Jasper!" he yelled.

"Come on love, lets cut the cake, go home and start our honeymoon" Edward whispered huskily in my ear, gently biting my earlobe as he said it.

"ok" I squeaked.

Everyone gathered around as we cut the cake, Edward stood behind me, his arms around my waist with his hands above mine on the knife. Pictures were taken, goodbyes were exchanged and we headed out to Edward's shinny Volvo which had two white ribbons from the front two windows to the bonnet. He opened my door and helped me in like a proper gentleman and we drove off towards _our _home.

**A/N: so what did ya think? I'm gonna be making this into my own version of breaking dawn with a different name. Will be action and lemon filled! Please review!! This is the dress i imagined Bella would wear even though Alice has one for her in Eclipse. z./d/honeymoons/1/0/D/w/cinderella.jpg**

**Love Hols..x.**


	2. 2 What we

"_He opened my door and helped me in like a proper gentleman and we drove off towards our home."_

**What we've waited for**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Twilight, nor any characters in this fan fiction.**

"Edward," I said, placing a hand on his knee, "Thank you for today, it really was amazing."

"You're very welcome Mrs Cullen, but remember it was you who agreed to marry me, it was you who let Alice organize this wonderful day and it was you who made me breathless because of your beauty" he said, kissing my ring finger as he spoke.

We turned a corner and Edward pulled into the long road that hid the Cullen house, just like at the graduation party, the trees where covered in fairy lights that twinkled like stars.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed, shifting in my seat to snuggle closer to him, I couldn't believe my new family and my handsome husband had done this just for me.

He turned a corner and the house stood in front of us, all of the lights were on giving the house a warm and welcoming look as always. Parking in front of the steps, Edward got out and using his vampire speed, dashed to my side, got me out and carried me bridal style through the front door.

Once inside, Edward stopped in the hall "What would you like to do, Bella?" he questioned, running a hand down my bare arm as he cradled me to his chest.

"How about we go upstairs" I said and I instantly felt air rush past me as Edward sped us up the stairs to his bedroom, no, _our_ bedroom. He placed me on my feet in the centre of the room and turned around to shut the door, he then walked back towards me, placing a hand on my cheek.

He caressed my face lightly, letting out a breath which sounded like _"Bella"_ and I almost melted on the spot but at that moment he leaned in and claimed my lips in a passionate kiss, making my knees feel weak and guiding me blindly towards the bed. He had me pressed against one of the posts, pulling his lips from mine and trailing them down my neck, his hands had me slightly distracted as the tried to undo the delicate silk button which I'd had trouble with this morning. As hard as I tried I couldn't stifle the huge yawn which escaped my lips and against my hopes, Edward noticed. He instantly stopped kissing me with a chuckle, "Bella love, you're exhausted. We have all day tomorrow to do this" he said in an amused tone, "No Edward, its ok, I don't want to leave you unsatisfied" I admitted, blushing furiously as always.

"Bella, I'm more satisfied than I've ever been in my life. I just married a beautiful, _'kiss'_ amazing, _'Kiss' _sweet _'kiss'_ and sexy woman, who I'd go to the ends of the earth to please. Would it hurt that much to wait a few more hours? You need to sleep sweetheart" I knew he was right, we did have plenty of time, we had eternity for god sake.

"Ok, but can you undo my dress for me please, its very fiddly" I said, and he obliged, unhooking each one carefully and kissing my shoulders as he went. Once he had finished I went into the bathroom to changed, hung up behind the door was a baby blue silk nightdress, it was short and had tiny spaghetti straps. No doubt Alice had left this to tempt Edward even further I thought, but as I looked closer, I saw a note across the top saying _'Bella' _on it in an Edwardian style script. I took the note off the nightdress and opened it up, inside it read:

_Bella, _

_Alice told me how tonight would really go,_

_This is just so Edward has real trouble with_

_Resisting you. Congratulations for your wedding day and welcome to the family,_

_Love Rosalie xx_

I couldn't believe that _this _was from Rosalie and she was welcoming me to the family, I could have fainted on the spot but I had other plans. I slid my dress off and took the silky garment off it's padded hanger, replacing it with my dress, then I slipped the silky fabric over my head, letting it hang off my milky white shoulders, I took off my strapless light blue bra and replaced my panties with the matching see-through baby blue G-string. _"well,"_ I thought to myself,_ "Tonight may not be our first time, but I'll make sure to leave Edward with a smile on his face"_ .

Five minutes later I walked out of the bathroom, Edward walked over to me and his jaw slackened in a gasp,

"Wow, you look entrancing" he whispered, and in a heartbeat he had me pressed against the wall between our bed and the bathroom door. Edward was kissing me with enthusiasm, letting all his pent up passion into this one lust-filled moment, his hand travelled up my leg as my hands went to his white t-shirt, pulling it off so I could explore his muscular chest. He pulled my leg up and hooked it around his waist, pushing me harder against the wall, but then he gently pulled away, laughing slightly in a breathless voice "Oh my Bella, you will be the death of me. As much as I want this to continue, you need sleep" he said, picking me up and placing me under the covers, then getting in next to me. I rolled to my side, cuddling up to him as he put his arm around me, I traced my fingers along his bare chest, determined that this night wasn't over just yet, moving my hand lower down to his stomach and the enticing V shape which lead to his obvious erection _stop it Bella, concentrate' _I thought to myself.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked me, playing dumb to my intentions.

"Edward, I've got you all excited for no reason. If I am truly a good wife, I've give you a _hand_ and help you out of your predicament" I whispered huskily, emphasising the word and receiving a groan of pleasure at the very thought from Edward.

"You don't have to if you're scared love" he said, but not quite masking his desire for the idea, I decided to take advantage of his state and climb on top of him, straddling his chiselled hips.

He sat up and dragged us both closer to the headboard, then claimed my lips in another passionate embrace, my hands went to his pyjama pants and yanked them off his legs, releasing his huge erect cock.

I broke the kiss to catch my breath and sneak a peak at his member, '_wow, he's big'_ and my mouth formed the words, Edward placed a hand on my cheek, making me look at him.

"It ok," he said, " whenever we try, I will be as gentle as possible and if you tell me to stop then I will, straight away. You really don't have to do this"

Instead of replying, I gentle grabbed his member, releasing another moan from Edward, I started to pump my hand up and down slowly as small moans escaped his luscious lips, his head was throw back in pleasure and his eyes were closed, he looked so beautiful, _My Edward_.

I started moving m hand faster and Edward started shaking,

"Bella...I..I'm going to…" he tried to say, his breath coming in gasps, but I understood and went as fast as I could, he put his head on my shoulder and breathed my name as he cam into my hand. Still panting, he managed to say "Thank you love, that was amazing!"

He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a tissue, whipped my hand and then himself clean, but as I went to crawl back onto the mattress I noticed a box In his draw and a note attached to it, I picked up the box and looked at it.

_Extra Large Condoms_

_10 pack _

And the note said:

_Thought you might need these Eddie,_

_Unless you __wanna__ stay a virgin!_

_Love Emmett_

I couldn't hold the laughter in, I knew he'd do something like this.

"Bella, where did you get them?" he asked, pure curiosity etched on his face.

"Your draw" I said, "obviously Emmett thought it funny. Will we need these?"

"Unless you want a baby, then yes" he replied, chuckling again in his magical voice. So I let the conversation drop, put them on his table and rolled off him to snuggle next to him.

"Bella, I think I own you something" he whispered into my ear, nibbling on my earlobe and trailing his hand up my leg, to my thigh.

"Is this ok with you?" he ask, sounding as anxious as I felt, but I nodded and he slid his hand up further to my G-string, hooking his fingers under it and slipping it down my legs and off me. He drew his hand back up and slid two fingers into me, granting himself a whispered "oh!" from me, he claimed my mouth in a kiss as he started to pump his fingers inside me, going faster with each thrust. I was whimpering now as he moved his mouth to my neck "oh Edward!" I said, my lungs screaming from gasping, his thumb moved to my clit, rubbing it in circles as his fingers worked their magic.

"Edward!" I yelled as I found my release, shaking from head to sparkly blue toes, I was panting, breathing so loud I began to blush.

"I do believe we both enjoyed that Mrs Cullen" Edward said to me, a light chuckle evident in his voice.

"I believe you're right and I quite like being called a Cullen" I giggled back, pulling him in for another kiss.

Yet again I yawn and in typical style, Edward noticed, "I think its time the human went to sleep" he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close, I rested my head in the crook of his arm, my eyes drooping slightly.

Just as I was dropping off, something caught my eye, "Edward," I asked, "is that you?"

"Yes _'cough' _sorry love, I can't help it" he said, sounding very embarrassed, if vampires could blush, he'd look like a tomato.

"It's going to be a long night" we said together.

**A/N: so what did you think?? I wanted to make it lemony and keep you all hooked but not give you everything just yet. Any comment is accepted, good or bad. Thanks again my amazing readers!!**

**Love Hols..x.**


	3. 3 The right time

"_yes __'__cough__'__ sorry love, I can__'__t help it__"__ he said, sounding very embarrassed, if vampires could blush, he__'__d look like a tomato._

"_it__'__s going to be a long night__"__ we said together._

**The Right Time**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Twilight, nor any characters in this fan fiction.**

I watched as Bella slept, her chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm, _'she's so beautiful'_ , her slender figure turned over under the gold quilt as she tried to snuggle against my naked form. She had me in quite an awkward position with one of her smooth legs tangled with mine, my raging erection becoming painful despite being free, we had both been right by what we'd said before my beautiful Bella drifted off to sleep, I thought as my wife moaned my name in a passionate voice, this really _was _going to be a long night.

I could feel something cold beneath my fingertips, surprisingly it felt amazing, then thoughts of yesterday came flooding back to my mind, Edward and I at a church, the wedding reception, last night's events. I thought I was going to faint.

My eyes met Edward's as I looked into his angelic face, a warm and happy smile spread across both our faces, happy to be with each other and knowing we'd married yesterday and kept our promise to each other.

"Good morning my beautiful Bella, how did you sleep?" he asked, his butterscotch eyes gleaming in the morning light.

"That was the best night's sleep I've ever had, how was your evening?" I replied coyly, knowing he would have had a rough time.

"It was fine, although you didn't help in the slightest" he grimaced.

"And why was that?"

"Well Bella, you kept teasing me, it was kind of painful at one point" he pouted, looking like a child that lost his favourite toy.

"Aww, poor Edward, was naughty Bella too minxy for him?" I mocked, crawling on top of him again to make myself look seductive but at that moment I caught my toe in the blanket, "Ouch" I pouted, unhooking the my sore toe as Edward chuckled, his musical laughter filling the room.

"Silly Bella" he choked, still laughing heartily.

Straddling my Edward, I kissed his rumbling chest, knowing it would shut him up instantly, he stopped laughing at once and looked at me with dark brown eyes, lust flowing freely though us both, his hand coming up to caress my cheek as he sat up.

"I love you" he whispered, as he leaned in to kiss me, placing his lips gently against mine, his lips started to move urgently, pressing against me with need and discarding all of his old barriers.

"I love you too" I breathed as I came up for air, pushing into him as his hands skimmed my thighs, trailing across my hips and meeting at my back, making me feel increasingly hotter by the second.

"Bella, are you ready? We can wait if you wish" Edward looked into my eyes, searching for some kind of answer,

"Yes Edward, I want to be yours" I said back, love flashing through both our eyes.

He claimed my lips again, running his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I granted it, swirling our tongues together in a complicated dance to unheard music. Edward's hands were slowly pushing my silk nightdress up, exposing me fully to his adventurous features, I broke the kiss to breath and Edward took advantage of the space to pull the silky garment over my head, leaving us both naked to the others delight.

"You're so beautiful Bella, please don't be embarrassed" his eyes pleaded, wanting me to feel happy with him,

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm just abit scared and self conscious" I admitted bitterly, wishing I felt as at ease as he did.

"It's ok, this is new to both of us love" he said, bringing me back to the realisation that this was a strange to him as it was to me.

I rested my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck lightly, this granted me a soft sigh from him so I went further, nibbling his skin as he moan slightly. His hands moved across my stomach, rising to my breasts and cupping them with his palms, my legs wrapped around his waist as I released his neck, panting from the pleasure building inside me as his cock touched me.

He was truly teasing as he kissed me again, but stopped his exploration as he lifted me up,

"I'm so sorry Bella, this will hurt, I'll be as gentle as possible" his eyes filled with sorrow, I nodded, letting him continue with what we both wanted and needed.

Edward looked into my eyes as he brought me back down slowly, his head entering me first and making me shiver slightly, he released one hand, holding me up with the other as he reached for the quilt and wrapped it around us, he replaced his hand and pushed me down more.

I felt a twinge of pain as his huge member entered me but his cool flesh soothed it momentarily, he pushed more as I placed my hands on his shoulders, as he reached my barrier, Edward pushed in with a bit more force, making me scream and put my head on his shoulder as tears swam in my eyes. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me as close as possible.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry my love, we can stop" he whispered, pain evident in his voice,

"No," I chocked out, "It's fine, the pain's going, just give a few seconds Edward, I'm ok" I said, meaning every word, hoping he wouldn't hate himself because of my pain.

"If you're completely sure Bella"

After a few seconds the pain was gone, I rocked my hips against him, telling him it was ok to move but instead, Edward rolled us over so he was hovering above me,

"This will be easier for you" he said, before kissing me again.

Edward started to thrust into me slowly, I squirmed with slight discomfort but it subsided as my breathing became short pants, as did Edward's, I ran my fingers across his back, digging me nails in slightly as I wrapped my legs around him again.

"Bella," he panted, "a-are..you..O..ok?" he said between thrusts, barely able to form coherent words, I nodded my head as I began to moan "faster!", the quilt slipped to the floor, forgotten as we both moan in pleasure.

"Ah!...Oh, Edward...don't stop!"

"Mmmm...Bella..feel...so good!"

Edward's bedroom door burst open at that moment. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle ran in and stared at us, at vampire speed Edward jumped off me and grabbed the quilt off the floor, covering us both.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL DOING?!" he yell at his family, pulling me closer to him as I clutched the quilt to my chest, making sure I was full covered.

"Edward honey, we're so sorry! We got back early and Emmett wanted to check you two were ok, we all followed because we thought he was going to walk in on you both, we all crashed into him which forced the door open, we're sorry, it's just you know Emmett, he's fascinated by you and Bella" Esme explained hurriedly, obviously embarrassed by the situation.

"Esme, it's ok, it was mostly an accident" I replied calmly, my face still bright red, but Edward was still angry, he was breathing heavily and glaring at Emmett. All of a sudden, he had he pyjama bottoms on and was wrestling Emmett to the floor, punching him, everyone but Carlisle and me were laughing at Emmett as Edward punched every available place.

I yanked my nightdress on and ran over to them as Carlisle tried to pull Edward off,

"Edward, stop it! Please!" I cried, tears pouring down my face again, but he didn't stop. I put my tiny hands on his shoulders, pulling as hard as I could while Carlisle yell "Edward, Emmett, give it up, stop now!"

He still didn't listen so I pulled with all my might, his face flipped up to meet my eyes and he stopped, jumping off Emmett and engulfing me in his muscular arms.

I heard murmurs of _'Sorry' _as the rest of the Cullens left our bedroom, Edward picked me up and we went back to the bed, both laying back down in silence.

"I'm sorry Bella, he just made me so angry, we're not a freak show for people to view!" he sounded so frustrated, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him, trying to sooth him.

"It's ok, I was angry too but please don't do that again, you really scared me" he hugged me back, resting his chin on my head.

"I'll try not to" he chuckled, "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too, you never let me forget!" I laughed back, capturing his luscious lips in a searing kiss. His tongue found entrance, lapping at mine with hunger as his fingers tangled in my hair, pulling me closer.

"Edward," I gasped, " again?"

"We didn't finish round one" he chuckled, nuzzling my neck, "I know neither of us are even slightly satisfied yet" he said in a seductive tone, picking me up again and walking with me to the bathroom, never breaking the kiss.

"Why in the bathroom?" I asked, as he locked the door.

"So we're not disturbed and I need to wash you off Bella. I didn't notice before but when I hurt you, I'm sorry love, but you bled abit, I've heard it can happen sometimes" he answered, rather shyly. I felt my face heat up instantly as Edward went to turn the shower on, I looked down and sure enough, there on my thigh was a smear of blood, Edward came back over and picked me up, walking us to the shower.

"Come on love, don't worry about it. It's not your fault" he whispered, kissing my cheek as he removed our clothes and jumped into the shower where he put me back on my feet.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as the hot water soothed us, kissing along his jaw to his chin and up to his lips as my hand skimmed down his muscular chest to already hard cock,

"Edward," I purred huskily, "how big?"

"Bella, I'm not telling you and that's cheating" he said, I griped tighter and started to rub him, slowly up and down,

"Uhh! 9 ½!" he half yelled, I marvelled in the effect I had on him, "Right, pay back!" he growled,

"EDWARD!" I yelled, giggling like a little girl, as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him, as he kissed me full on the mouth, pushing his tongue greedily into my mouth and pushing me against the shower wall.

He entered me slowly, pushing with less force than before, I gasped from pain as he filled me to the hilt,

"You ok honey?" he questioned, both hearing and feeling my gasp.

"yea, I'm fine, it just hurt a little, Keep going big boy" I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, he smiled his crooked smile at me, making me feel goofy happy.

"Is that my new nick name?" he laughed as he started to move slowly, rocking his hips back and forth while lightly gripping my bum to keep me up.

"uh huh," I answered breathily, finding proper speech impossible.

Leaving one hand on his shoulder, I let my other wander over the muscles on his chest, touching his nipple lightly and hearing him groan as he did the same, letting his hand play with one of my nipples as his mouth went to lavish the other with attention, making me moan loudly in approval.

"Oh!..Uh!..t..te..tease" I gasped, moaning from the sensation.

Edward started to go faster, making us both breathless, he brought his lips back to mine, kissing me with passion but also love, trying to be gentle and pleasing.

"Uh..Bella..You're..B..Beautiful" he panted, still managing to be sweet when in the throws of passion.

"Don't stop" I breathed, feeling my release close as our bodies moved together.

"Bella, I..I going to.." he huffed, his breathing getting even heavier.

"Me too"

We came together, moaning loudly.

"Uh..Edward!"

"Bella..oh..Bella"

My head went back against the wall and Edward rested his forehead against mine, both of us still panting heavily.

"Wow" we said together, proud that we'd finally consummated our marriage and relationship for the first time and thankful that there were no more interruptions.

We both heard the cheers and shouts from downstairs, our family obviously happy that _it_ had happened.

"I love you Edward Cullen" I said, rubbing my nose against his,

"And I love you Bella Cullen"

"Umm Edward, why didn't You react when I started bleeding?" I asked, truely curious,

"Well Bella, It's because your blood doesn't effect me anymore, not as harshly anyway. I told you when we were In the woods remember" he said, shutting the water off and wrapping a gigantic towel around us both. He picked me up bridal style and walked us both to the bedroom where we flopped onto the bed giggling.

"Edward, Bella, we're got a problem. Alice just had a vision. The voulturi are coming, they want Bella..." Carlisle said, panic evident in his voice.

**A/N: ooooo thought I'd leave you with a juicy cliff hanger!**

**Ok, thanks to everyone who has added/favourited/ reviewed the other chapters and my other story, you keep me sane during the summer here in dullsville(south Wales). Anything that you wanna see in this story tell me ok!**

**Thanks to all my readers, you really are amazing people!!**

**Luuv Hols..x.**


End file.
